1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module in which components are mounted on both of the main surfaces of a wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as examples of modules to be installed in an information communication terminal such as a cellular phone or a mobile information terminal, modules that are known include a module 500 of the related art illustrated in FIG. 6. In the module 500, columnar external connection terminals 502 (electrode posts) are provided in an upright manner on a wiring substrate 501, and a semiconductor substrate 503 is mounted face down on one main surface of the wiring substrate 501, is electrically connected to the connection terminals 502, and is covered with a resin layer 504. A module like the module 500 is for example formed in the following way. After mounting the semiconductor substrate 503 face down on one main surface of the wiring substrate 501 on which the connection terminals 502 are provided in an upright manner, the resin layer 504 is formed by filling resin so as to cover the connection terminals 502 and the semiconductor substrate 503 on the one main surface of the wiring substrate 501. Then, the module 500 is completed by polishing or grinding the upper surface of the resin layer 504 such that the upper end surfaces of the connection terminals 502 and the back surface of the semiconductor substrate 503 are exposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-343904 (refer to paragraph 0013 and FIG. 1 for example)